Takatsukasa Kyoko
Takatsuka Kyoko is a side character featured in Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse, and was the cousin and close friend of Takamura Yui. Born into the Regent House of Takatsukasa, she had a reserved, yet firm, attitude around her, as expected of a member of one of the five noble Regent families. She became the head of the Takatsukasa family in the midst of a succession scandal against another member of the family, and struggled to uphold her honor as a samurai against the misogynist nobility who did not believe in her ability to lead or fight as a woman. Her efforts gained her the sympathy and admiration of many young female members from the nobility, including her cousin Yui who saw her more as an older sister. Prior to her death, Kyoko served as an eishi of the Imperial Royal Guard's 3rd Guard Battalion, with the callsign of Hydra-1. Total Eclipse While little is known of her early life, Kyoko was already in Royal Guard service during the 1998 BETA Invasion of Japan. She had a sisterly relationship with her cousin Takamura Yui and aunt Takamura Senna, and greatly influenced the young girl's growth and position during her schooling. She watched over Yui because she wanted to return the favor to Senna, who was her caretaker growing up. Despite being their superior in the ranks of the nobility, Kyoko offered great respect to Takamura Masatada and his wife, Senna. Her family had close relations with the Ikaruga Regent house, which required Kyoko to interact with Takatsugu. She often felt uncomfortable around Takatsugu because he was too forward and controlling, and often committed questionable acts for the "sake" of the Empire. Up until the Siege of Kyoto, she had used a Type-82R Zuikaku as her TSF. During the battle to defend the capital, however, she along with a few other trusted pilots were allowed to test the Type-98X prototypes of the Takemikazuchi in an effort to turn the tide in the Japanese's favor. After obtaining permission from the Shogun serving during 1998, she went searching for survivors in the city during the Siege of Kyoto in a Type-98XR Takemikazuchi, and entered combat with a swarm of Tank-class BETA in order to rescue a young Takamura Yui. Kyoko had specifically requested permission to rescue Yui after receiving her unit's distress call. On the 26th of May 2000, Kyoko would lead the 3rd Guard Battalion, inclusive of Yui's unit, White Fang, against the BETA emerging from Miho Bay, fighting alongside IJA/MDF forces. When a herd of division-sized BETA reinforcements arrived, Kyoko took two companies of the Imperial Royal Guard under her command and attempted to hold the frontlines to allow the panicking IJA/MDF to retreat and regroup further inland. She willed Takamura Yui and her subordinates to hold the line and continue to protect the Empire in the wake of her inevitable death. Even though she had accepted her fate, Kyoko promised Yui that she would hold out until reinforcements could be spared, in an effort to ease her concern. Kyoko and her subordinates held out dutifully against a force of BETA that numbered more than 20,000. However, the Takemikazuchi's capabilities were overwhelmed that day as both companies fell in the face of the unrelenting assault. Kyoko was eventually killed in action by a Fort-class BETA, but with her sacrifice, the Imperial Army units she was protecting managed to escape from harm. Kyoko's death would have a profound effect on Takamura Yui and the rest of the Imperial Guard and, rather than demoralize them, drove the Guard to fight even harder to avenge the noble's death. Quotes "When you carry on your back so many things, the one thing you choose to focus on above all uncertainty becomes the most important." "Happy times, fun times, sad times, and painful times: you will see all of these in the future. '' ''However, being able to experience them is the most wonderful thing." "Both soldiers and equipment are critical to the Empire's survival. We can't lose them." "We Imperial Guard are always at the front lines of the battle. And when we retreat, we cover the rear." "Keep the Empire safe for me." Trivia *Her initial appearance in Total Eclipse was very close to that of Mikoto, from Rune Factory. Her VN art tones down the resemblance. *Despite the Anime translation stating Kyoko brought with her two companies of TSFs, a number equaling anywhere from 10 to 24 individual machines, the tactical map display labels Kyoko's two units as battalions which indicated they should have had at least 13 TSFs per unit. This animation error is further displayed by the fact only four TSFs are ever shown with Kyoko, though the lack of numbers can be explained through battlefield casualties. Gallery KyokoSama.jpg|Kyoko as she appears in the TE Anime. 1368906413346.png|Kyoko, as she appears in the VN. Takatsukasa Kyoko Onsen.png|In the natural habitat of the Japanese, a hot spring. kyoko01.jpg|Kyoko, with her Type-82R. Kyoko.png|Kyoko, in formal IRG dress. Takatsugu & Kyoko.png|Kyoko, with Takatsugu. Kyoko 1.jpg Kyoko 2.jpg Kyoko 3.jpg Amemiya Kyoko.png 20160518kyoko.jpg Category:Characters Category:Total Eclipse Category:Characters (Total Eclipse)